sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blood Owned Station
Vorkommen: LowSecthumb (Stufen 1-3), NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Station im Besitz der Blood Raider ''Blood Owned Station ist eine Eskalation, sie kann - leider recht selten - im LowSec Komplex Minor Blood Annex (Kleiner Blood Raider-Anbau) ausgelöst werden. Erste Stufe thumb|Blood Owned Station 1'''Beschreibungstext: To your surprise, the Overseer seems to have spent the last moments of his life sending some message to your ship on a private channel, a fact you learn from a blinking entry on your communication panel a few seconds after his innards slid across your windshield, bounced along your fuselage and were sucked into your thrusters. It appears he wanted to save his life by telling you the whereabouts of some place you could load your cargohold with riches, but before he could get very far with his offer, his journey ended. All you have is some hysteric babble about a hidden mining station at a certain location. Man landet an einigen POS-Strukturen. Anscheinend wurden Söldner angeheuert, um diesen Ort zu bewachen, denn es sind nicht Blood Raiders, die dort Wache halten. Die Söldner fliegen typischerweise Angel und Guristas Schiffe. Gegner *7 Blood Heavy Missile Batteries *4 Battleships (Mercenary Overlord) *5 Elite Frigates (Mercenary Wingman) - web/scramble *1 Faction Battlecruiser - Mercenary Supervisor (Dark Blood Seer/Shade) Der Abschuss des Mercenary Supervisors löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. oder zwei Faction Module (Dark Blood Qualität). Wer will kann noch ein paar Feinde bekämpfen. Sie erscheinen, wenn man den Starbase Control Tower beschiesst. Optionaler Respawn Meldung: More merc ships appear when the Control Tower is attacked. *6 Battleships (Mercenary Overlord) *6 Cruiser (Mercenary Commander) *6 Elite Frigates (Mercenary Elite Fighter) - web Zweite Stufe Beschreibungstext: Among the things you find are a few drones. Running a scan on their control units reveals they have been used not long ago, at another place not far away from here. '' Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor '''Gegner vor dem Tor' *3-4 Elite Cuiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest) *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist) *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Dark Blood Fanatic/Shade) Der Abschuss des Dark Blood Battlecruisers löst normalerweise die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. oder zwei Faction Module (Dark Blood Qualität). Bleibt der Trigger aus, so empfiehlt es sich, das Tor zu benutzen. Meist ist es jedoch nicht notwendig, durchs Tor zu fliegen, geschweige denn dort die Drohnen zu bekämpfen. thumb|Blood Owned Station 2 - jenseits des TorsGegner jenseits des Tores Meldung: It seems this Moon Mining facility has fallen prey to Rogue Drones. The structural makeup of this facility indicates it once belonged to the Blood Raiders. *5 Starbase Sentries (Tower Sentry Bloodraider II) *6 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *4-6 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Silverfish Alvi) Respawn ''- wenn man den Stabase Control Tower angreift'' Meldung: More drones have been deployed from the Starbase Hangars as the Control Tower is attacked! *6 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) *4 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Siege Alvatis) Von den vielen Strukturen hinterlassen nur die Starbase Hangars manchmal einen Container nach Abschuss. Für den Fall, dass die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig endet, erscheint folgendes Popup: All these moon mining stations suggest there must be a station or outpost somewhere in the region servicing them and refining the raw materials they produce. Again you look for clues from the drones, but the data you extract suggests no new locations, only the two you have been at already. If the Blood Raiders have any more stations in the area, this is not where you will find them. Dritte Stufe thumb|Blood Owned Station 3Beschreibungstext: All these moon mining stations suggest there must be a station or outpost somewhere in the region servicing them and refining the raw materials they produce. Again you look for clues from the drones and again the data you extract suggest a new location not too far away. Man landet an einigen POS-Strukturen und etlichen zerbrochenen Kugelfelsen. Deutlich zu sehen ist eine Starbase Major Maintenance Facility (in Form eines CSAA - Capital Ship Assembly Array). Bei den Battleships ist es ratsam, zuerst die Archbishops abzuschiessen, weil sie intensiver "neutralizen" als die Harbingers. Gegner *6 Blood Cruise Missile Batteries *1 Blood Stasis Tower - web *7 Battleships (Corpus Archbishop/Harbinger) ''- NOS'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Seer) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Seeker) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Dark Blood Phantom) Der Abschuss des Dark Blood Battlecruisers löst normalerweise die vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein oder zwei Faction Module (Dark Blood Qualität). Wenn man den Starbase Control Tower abschiesst, bleibt ein Container übrig. Darin befinden sich ein 12th Tier Overseer Personal Effects (knapp 10 Mio ISK wert), eine 100er-Run BPC eines Minmatar Shuttles (ME 0, PE 0), einige Hundert Amarr Starbase Charters und eine kleine Menge Heavy Water. Sonstige Strukturen: keine Beute. Vierte Stufe thumb|Blood Owned Station 4Beschreibungstext: Going through data scanned during the destruction of the station itself, you notice reports from a place called "R&D division Red", containing information on blueprint research and booster production and even the location of this base "Red". '' Die vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe führt in den NullSec. Der Schauplatz ist ohne Beschleunigungstor erreichbar. '''Gegner' *2 Blood Cruise Missile Batteries *7 Battleships (Corpus Cardinal/Monsignor) *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Seeker) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' Wenn man den Blood Research Oupost beschiesst, wird eine Smartbomb aktiviert, die im Sekundentakt Flächenschaden verursacht. Dabei erscheint im Local Chat folgende Meldung: This Research Station has a built-in defense system. As soon as it is attacked, the inhabitants activate the system, causing a large blast-wave which affects all hostile ships in the vicinity. It is activated continuously until it needs a short delay to recharge power.'' '' Sobald dieser Blood Research Oupost abgeschossen ist (was recht schnell der Fall ist), endet die Eskalation, und es erscheint ein Popup: Now, you kind of regret killing the Overseer back there, it is always useful to know corrupt leaders who are ready to sell out things like this outpost in exchange for something as cheap as their own petty lives. Es bleibt ein Container übrig, in dem man - mit etwas Glück - wertvolle Corpum A-Type Faction Gegenstände findet. Sonstige Strukturen: keine Beute. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:NullSec